Harry Potter and the Shock of a Lifetime
by shellsboy24
Summary: This is a fifth year Au story and Harry is a little out of character. Harry gets a shock when he finds out who he is related to and what his destiny is. The ships in this story will be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Tonks and Moony
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the shock of a Lifetime

**This is a fifth year Au story. Harry gets a shock when he finds out who he is related to and what his destiny is. The ships in this story will be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Tonks and Moony, and Sirius and o/f/c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and the characters of the Harry Potter universe**

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore finely had some free time to read his new book that he had received for his birthday from his crazy brother. He looked at the title of the book. It was titled Prophecies through the Ages. The title sparked an interest in Dumbledore and he read a prophecy by the title of The Heirs Prophecy and it went like this.

_**The Heirs Prophecy **_

_**Written down by Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**Seen by Helga Hufflepuff**_

_**The Heirs of the Four will be Found**_

_**Two for Each but One**_

_**The One by its self is the Snake**_

_**Four are Male and Three are Female**_

_**There is Not a Female Heir of the Snake**_

_**Four are Pure Two are hath **_

_**And One is of Non-Magical blood**_

_**None of the Pure are the Heir of the Snake**_

_**The Heir of the Phoenix is Born as the Seventh month dies**_

_**The Heir of the Badger is born the Day before the Phoenix**_

_**The Heir of the Griffin is born a Year and Eleven days after the Phoenix**_

_**The Heir of the Owl is born Six weeks after the Phoenix**_

_**The heir of the Snake is born Fifty and a Hath years before the Phoenix**_

_**The Heir of the Raven is born Three months before the Phoenix**_

_**The Heir of the Unicorn is born ten months after the Phoenix**_

_**If any of the six go on their own the Snake will win**_

_**But if the Six work together they can't lose**_

_**The Phoenix is born of the Stag and Flower**_

_**The Raven is born Six of Seven**_

_**While the Griffin is born Last of Seven**_

_**And the Unicorn is given the name of the Moon**_

_**The Owl is born of Muggle Doctors**_

_**The Snake is given his Father's Name**_

_**And the Badger is born a Long way from the Bottom**_

_**So the Heirs of the Four will be Found**_

After reading this he thought I know of a group of teens who match this prophecy and we already know who the heir of the snake is if Slytherin is the snake. I need to start training the others. Molly will not be pleased about this because she does not want her children, Harry, or Hermione to fight this war.

I now have two prophecies to tell Harry and I do not know if he is ready for this. I wonder why there are two heirs for three of the four founders?


	2. Harry's Last Days at the Dursleys

**Harry Potter and the shock of a Lifetime**

**This is a fifth year Au story and Harry will be a little out of character. Harry gets a shock when he finds out who he is related to and what his destiny is. The ships in this story will be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Tonks and Moony, and Sirius and o/f/c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and the characters of the Harry Potter universe**

**Chapter 1 Harry's Last Days at the Dursleys**

It was a stormy night in Little Whinging Surry. A week has passed sense Harry got to his aunt and uncles house at Privet drive and it has been storming ever sense he got there. Shortly before he left his school for the summer he was forced by a person who was once considered one of his father's best friends by the name of Wormtail, to provide some blood for lord Voldemort's return.

Harry's relatives do not believe in magic, so they consider their nephew a freak. They call Harry's school a school for freaks and any one who goes there freaks.

Vernon was mad that it was storming outside for he was going to play golf with some clients of his but could not because of the rain, so he blamed Harry for it and was headed to Harry's room.

"Boy! It is your fault my clients canceled our golf game," Shouted uncle Vernon as he pounded the door in.

Harry was shocked at his uncle's sudden appearance in his room. "What do you want uncle Vernon?" asked Harry

"It is your people's fault I could not golf today." "They are the ones making it rain." Said uncle Vernon

Uncle Vernon as far as I know there is not a spell to effect the weather and if you do not believe me ask my head master better yet my godfather.

Vernon was shocked about the response Harry gave, because Harry use to give in and cower from him, but now he did not which agitated him immensely. He started to think to himself that maybe I should throw Harry out of my house.

As Vernon was thinking this, Harry was thing of writing a letter to Sirius, the Weasley parents, and to Dumbledore.

So the first letter that he writes is to Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Today my uncle blamed me for the weather. I am starting to rethink my agreeing with Dumbledore to come here at the end of May. If my uncle does not stop blaming me for stuff I can not control. I will have to either move in with you or to the burrow, which ever place is safer according to Dumbledore. A few minutes ago I thought I saw what my uncle was thinking and that was throwing me out of this house that is another reason I am ready to leave if he does not behave. Please reply as soon as possible.

Love Harry

After Harry double checked the letter to Sirius he wrote his letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

Please do not share this letter with any one from your family yet. My uncle wants to throw me out because of the weather and I do not know how I know this. If he does throw me out I would like to come to your place or my godfathers, which ever one Professor Dumbledore thinks is safer. Please reply as soon as possible.

Sincerely Harry

After double checking this letter he wrote.

Dear Dumbledore,

I think I may have a new ability that I just realized. Shortly after my uncle busted into my room I looked him in the eye and I saw what he was thinking about and that was he wanted to throw me out; he was also blaming me for the foul weather we have been having. As far as I know there is not a spell to control the weather and if there was I do not know how. So where do u think is safer my godfather's or the Weasley's which I have a letter for both written and will send once Hedwig is back form hunting. Pease reply as soon as possible.

Sincerely Harry

After checking again that he had every thing he wanted in his letters. He double checked that his window was still open.

Harry had opened and kept it open sense he got home. So when Hedwig flew in he was not surprised except she was not alone. Pig was with her and he had a letter from ron.

Hey Mate

What is up? Mom is trying to talk Dumbledore into letting you come over here soon. But he is not budging. He keeps saying you are safer there, but for some reason I do not agree. Don't ask why I think that because I just do not know

Ron

Ps. there is another letter here.

Interesting I did not know Ron could be so caring. There was another letter behind the first. And it was from someone I never got a letter from before.

Dear Harry,

So how has your summer been going so far? I hope you will talk to me more and let me help you with your problems because I will listen. I hope my mom can talk Dumbledore in to letting you come here soon.

Sincerely

Ginny

Hedwig come here girl I have some letters for you to deliver. Take this one to Sirius as he ties it to her leg, and take this one to Dumbledore as he ties it to the other leg. I do have another letter but I will have Pig deliver it sense he is going there any way. Oh yea girl make sure Dumbledore replies as soon as possible and wait for his reply.

I guess I better write the replies to Ron and Ginny. I probably should write the harder of the two letters first thought Harry.

Dear Ginny,

My holiday so far has been fine. How has yours been? Yes I would like to get to know you even better, but what would your brothers and father think? If I want to talk to someone closer to my age about a problem I will talk to you.

Sincerely,

Harry

Now the reply to Ron's letter thought Harry.

Dear Ron,

That is kind of odd of you to worry or should I say you admitting to worrying about someone. Other than that life is boring hope to see you soon.

Harry

"Hey Pig get over here" said Harry out loud. Take this letter to Ron's parents than take this one to Ginny and than take this one to Ron.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore is checking the wards around #4 Privet Drive when suddenly the wards fell and came back up to normal. I wonder what happened. As far as I know there are four ways that can happen and they are his aunt has been gone for a weak and just got back, someone extremely powerful suddenly showed up, Harry brought down the wards himself, or I somehow was at two places at once.

Suddenly Dumbledore hears a noise and wonders what it is and than remembers what it is. It is his doorbell to his office. Oh come in Sirius what do you want my boy.

Oh I want to see Harry and why is Hedwig here.

Than Sirius noticed the letters, hey Albus there is a letter here for you. So there is and it is from Harry, so they read their letters. So sir what do you think of this?

It sure is interesting, but I better write a reply or this owl may attack me and I suggest you do the same Sirius.

Hey Sirius if you were me what would you do with this incident?

I would go investigate the situation.

If I were to let Harry live with you Sirius you would be stuck in which ever home you and Harry live in and you will not be aloud to leave till your name is cleared. Would you want that? No of course not but I would do anything to have Harry live with me.

Would you let six of the nine members of the Weasley family to live with you and Harry as well as Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood to spend part of the summer till term starts. It depends why?

I have something to discuss with some of them.

"Yea, sure but do you want me to live at my mom's house or one of the potter estates?" asked Sirius.

Sirius if I were to let you and Harry live at one of the potter estates which would require me to enact potter will which will give Harry the title of lord and that would emancipate him and make him the head of the most powerful and wealthy on earth and if he is related to who I think he is he will be even more powerful than me.

What would be so bad about that?

What if he went evil? Who would be able to stop him?

I do not know.

I need to get ready to go to Harry's tomorrow and yes you are coming with me tomorrow Sirius.

Be ready by 11:55 am.

Ok I will be.

Now it is time to get a hold of some of the old crowd to meet us at Gringotts at one pm.

Who do you want me to contact?

Just Remus I will contact the others

The Burrow

Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen making breakfast when Pig flies in and starts circling her head. "Ron get down here and get your bird" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ron tries to catch Pig and gets bit by him. "mom he won't let me get the mail off of him and he has three letters" said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley reached up and caught pig and got the mail. Oh Ron I know why he did not let you get the mail and go get your sister down here now. Why? Because she has mail. From who? I do not know she will tell us when she is ready. Oh yea here is your letter.

Ron goes upstairs and pounds on Ginny's door.

What she yells through the door.

You have mail and no I do not know from who.

Oh I will be down in a minute.

Why would I get mail said Ginny out loud but than she thought to her self I did send Harry a letter maybe he replied.

When she gets down stairs she takes her letter form her mom and reads it. When she was done reading it she was smiling form ear to ear, and than Mrs. Weasley called Arthur down for a fire call from Albus.

Ok I will be there in a second.

"Hey Albus what can I do for you" said Arthur.

"oh I just need you to help guard tomorrow at one pm" said Albus.

"Can I bring my whole family?" asked Author.

"No I suggest not "said Albus.

"Ok I will be at the leaky caldron at five till one" said Arthur.

"Alright we will meet you there" said Albus.

Honey I have a meeting with Albus tomorrow.

Ok we will see you when you get home love.

4 Privet Drive

Harry received a letter from Dumbledore Monday evening which said:

Dear Harry,

I will be there at noon tomorrow.

Dumbledore

And received a letter form Sirius which said;

Dear Harry,

See you soon.

Sirius

Harry could not wait till Tuesday.


	3. Leaving and a New Home

Harry Potter and the shock of a Lifetime 

**This is a fifth year Au story and Harry will be a little out of character. Harry gets a shock when he finds out who he is related to and what his destiny is. The ships in this story will be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Tonks and Moony, and Sirius and o/f/c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and the characters of the Harry Potter universe**

Chapter 2

Leaving and a New Home 

**Start of dream sequence**

"Malfoy, bring your son in here now," said Voldemort.

"Yes master, he is in the next room," said Lucius.

"Bring him to me now," said Voldemort.

"Yes sir, come on in son and meet your master," said Lucius.

"Father if I join do I get to kill Potter," said Draco to Lucius.

"No son you do not get to kill him, but if we ever catch him. You can help torture him," said Lucius to Draco.

"I guess that is cool, and I will join," said Draco.

"Now come with me, the master is waiting," said Lucius.

"Draco my boy come here and hold out your right arm," said Voldemort.

Draco holds out his right arm and starts screaming while getting the Dark Mark and at he same time Voldemort is laughing.

**End of dream sequence**

Back at Privet Drive, Harry wakes up with a searing pain in his scar. Harry knew Voldemort was happy for gaining another Malfoy in his ranks of Death Eaters.

"Well I have another thing to tell Dumbledore when I see him latter today. I guess I should tell my aunt and uncle that my headmaster is coming at noon, but no I am not going to tell them. They can find out when he shows up." thought Harry.

Harry got out of bet and stretched. After stretching Harry started his exercises of three hundred and twenty push ups and sit ups which was his daily workout so far this summer. After doing his workout Harry went and took a shower. When he got out of the shower it was ten am. Harry suddenly realized his relatives did not wake him like they normally did.

Harry looked out his window and saw that the car was gone, therefore he went down to the kitchen to eat and found two notes on the fridge they said;

**Went to my sisters**

**And I hope to never see you again**

**Vernon**

And the other letter said;

**Dear Harry,**

**I am sorry I had to treat you the way I did. I treated you that way so that Vernon wouldn't throw us both out. If I would have treated you the way I really wanted to Vernon would have beat us both. If I would have punished Dudley instead of spoiling him I would have been beat. I know this is not a good excuse but that is all I have. I am sorry.**

**Love from,**

**Aunt Petunia**

"Well that is a shock," thought Harry.

Harry took out his Transfiguration homework and started working on it and finished it at eleven fifty-five am.

At noon Harry herd a knock at the door and saw that it was Dumbledore, but before Harry let him in. Harry asked "What did I get for Christmas my first year at school that once belonged to my dad?"

"Ah good idea to ask a question before letting me in and the answer is your father's invisibility cloak," said Dumbledore.

"Come on in professor and is that dog snuffles," said Harry.

"Harry how did you see him? He has an invisibility spell on him," said Dumbledore.

"I do not know and Sirius how and when did I first meet you?" said Harry.

Harry you met me at the end of your third year and it was when you and your friends found out that Ron's pet rat was Wormtail," said Sirius.

"Come on in and Sirius come here and give me a hug," said Harry.

"Harry, I have something to tell you that I should have told you when you asked four years ago," said Dumbledore.

"Ok what is it sir?" asked Harry.

"Ok I was interviewing someone for the post of Divination teacher, which I was thinking of removing that post, but she had a vision while I was sitting there. That vision was "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies… And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power the dark lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" I am sorry I did not tell you this sooner," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Sir, it is ok I do not blame you for waiting to tell me," said Harry.

"I am glad that you are taking this so well, but it looks like something is bothering you, Harry" said Dumbledore.

"I had a dream where Draco became a death eater and my relatives did not do their normal annoying wake up call. When I did get out of bed and did my morning exercises, and than I looked out the window and saw that my uncle's car was missing. Than I went down stars and found two notes one form my uncle and one from my aunt. If you want to read them here they are," said Harry.

"Sure Harry hand them over," said Sirius.

"Harry what do you remember from the dream you had?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not much but I do remember Voldemort telling Mr. Malfoy to bring his son in to the room that he is in," said Harry.

"And joined him?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Harry.

"That is not good. We have to get you out of here quick, so grab a hold of this leash," said Dumbledore.

"Why do you want him to hold onto a leash for?" asked Sirius.

"Because Sirius you are putting on this his invisibility cloak and this dog color on over it, and than Harry and I are going to hook these four leashes to it" said Dumbledore.

"Why four there is only two of us," asked Harry.

"So that we do not have to hold your trunk Harry or Hedwig's cage" said Dumbledore.

"Ok" said Harry.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yea, let's go," said Sirius.

Two of the four leashes were already hooked to the color that Dumbledore hooked around Sirius's neck over the cloak. Harry and Dumbledore than hooked their leashes to the color which than turned invisible, and they were off.

Harry thought, "I hope to never come here again."

+-+-+-+-

Diagon Alley

Harry and Dumbledore appeared in the Leaky Caldron, Dumbledore saw Arthur Weasley and said to him "come on with us the Gringotts."

"Alright let's go," said Arthur.

So Harry, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Sirius entered Gringotts. Dumbledore went to the counter and asked to see the head goblin about the Potter estates, and a private room to go over them.

"Yes sir, follow me," said the young goblin.

So Harry, Dumbledore, Arthur, and a cloaked Sirius followed the young goblin to Ripper Clubfoot's office, which is the most protected office in Gringotts, to talk to him about the Potter estate.

Harry and company entered his office to see that Remus and Tonks were there as well.

"Is this room protected form all spying spells?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir it is," said Tonks.

"Sirius, you can take the cloak off now but keep it close," said Dumbledore.

"Ah I thought I sensed another person when you all came in," said Ripper Clubfoot.

"You can sense people?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why yes sir Mr. Dumbledore, most goblins can sense a person's presence even if they a pear invisible, and may I ask why I have the privilege to see you all today," said Ripper Clubfoot.

"We would like to see the deeds of the Potter Estate, so young Harry here can choose where he and his godfather can live till Harry is of age and can live on his own," said Dumbledore.

"You want the ones with buildings on them right?" asked Ripper Clubfoot.

"Why yes," said Dumbledore.

"There were three properties at one time, but one was destroyed by He-who-must-not-be-named, but the only problem with the other two is that they need cleaned," said Ripper Clubfoot.

"Which of the Potter buildings has the most protection built in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Potter Castle has the most protection, but Potter Manor is more is more comfortable," said Ripper Clubfoot, "Each property has a little village within for the house elves who work there, but all of the house elves are currently working at Hogwarts."

"How many of the Hogwarts house elves is that?" asked Dumbledore.

"That would be one hundred and one thousand of them, but they would need one more for each property to be the head house elves," said Ripper Clubfoot.

"Harry do you know of any house elves who you would want as the head house elves?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, I was thinking of Dobby," said Harry.

"Yes Harry, that was the house elf I was thinking of. The only thing is he will have to bond to you. Is that ok with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, but only if he wants to," said Harry, "sir will I have to wait to move in after the house is cleaned or will it get cleaned after I move in?"

"Ah, let's see," said Dumbledore, "Ripper Clubfoot is it safe for me to summon a house elf or two in to your office?"

"Yes it is safe to summon a house elf or two to my office, so go ahead and do so" said Ripper Clubfoot.

"Ok, Dobby, Winky come here now!" said Dumbledore.

So Dobby and Winky suddenly appeared in Ripper Clubfoot's office and said "yes sir what do you need?"

"Winky do you want to be bond to Harry for a short time till we can ask one of his friends if they want to bond to you and Dobby do you want to be bond to Harry permanently?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we would both like that," said Dobby and Winky together.

"Which of my friends would you like to be bound to Winky?" asked Harry.

"Why do you ask sir?" asked Winky.

"The reason I asked was because I wanted to know who you would prefer to live with and work for," said Harry.

"Sense you are asking I would like to live with and work for Miss Weasley," said Winky.

"I will try to get her to you in but I can not grantee anything," said Harry.

"Now Harry which house do you want to live at?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, I think I want to live at the castle," said Harry.

"Dobby, Winky go to Potter Hollow with some of the school house elves to clean some of Potter castle so that everyone here except for myself and Ripper Clubfoot to live at," said Dumbledore, "how long will it take for it to be ready for Harry to move in?"

"It can take 30 minutes to how ever long you want to give us," said Dobby.

"You have an hour," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," said Dobby.

"Dobby Winky go to work now," said Dumbledore.

"Sir how are we going to get there?" asked Harry.

"We are going to go to your family vault here in a minute to look to see if there is an emergency family port key to the castle so let's go now," said Dumbledore.

So every one who is in Ripper Clubfoot's office went down to the Potter Family Vault, which happens to be in-between the Snape and Malfoy family vaults, "Harry in order to open your family vault it will take a drop of your blood," said Ripper Clubfoot, "the only families who have to do that are the oldest of families which you are a member of Harry."

So Harry put his hand on the door of his family vault and felt a stick in the palm of his hand and a drop of his blood ended up on the door and it opened. They saw mountains of gold, silver, bronze, and trunks of gems as well as shelves of books and a box with the symbols of a stag and a Lilly. Harry went strait for the box and opened it and found four port keys and six pendants with a note.

**Dear son,**

**The port keys in this box go to the Potter estates and the Gryffindor estates. If there is only four port keys in the box that means one of the Potter estates was destroyed. The six pendants are to go to the six heirs of prophecy and we hope you find the other five before time runs out for you will need them in order to beet Voldemort.**

**Good luck son we love you and always will.**

**Love your mom and dad,**

**James and Lilly Potter **

Harry had a tear in his eye after reading that letter and said "let's go I found the port key we need as well as the port keys to the Gryffindor estate so let's go."

(An/ thank you anonymous.individual, Nightwing509, the Blonde Beauty, BubblyShell22, harry-an-ginny, and Vixen Hood for reviewing and telling me their opinions about my story even if I may not like some of the opinions.


	4. Moving In

Harry Potter and the shock of a Lifetime 

**This is a fifth year Au story and Harry will be a little out of character. Harry gets a shock when he finds out who he is related to and what his destiny is. The ships in this story will be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Tonks and Moony, and Sirius and o/f/c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and the characters of the Harry Potter universe**

**A/n sorry it took so long I am in collage and school comes first**

Chapter 3

**Moving In **

Harry held out the port key which everyone, except for Ripper Clubfoot, put a finger on and disappeared from Gringotts. A moment later they appeared at the outer gate of the castle grounds and wondered why they did not appear in the entrance hall.

Before Dumbledore could stop her Tonks walked to the gate and tried to open it and was stunned once she touched it.

Everyone was shocked to see what happened to Tonks. "Good thing mad eye is not here or Tonks would be getting a good yelling at," said Harry while laughing.

"Don't let Tonks hear you say that," said Remus while laughing as well.

After their comments everyone was laughing except for Tonks because she was still out cold.

Remus enervated Tonks and asked, "are you ok?"

"Yes, but what happened to me?" asked Tonks.

"You touched the gate and were stunned. What would Moody say about that?" asked Remus.

"That I should have checked the gate for wards and to use Constant Vigilance," said Tonks.

"Well than," said Dumbledore, "let's check the wards and see who of us can open the gate."

So all of the adults checked the wards, except for Sirius who did not have a wand.

"Hey Sirius, could you tell me more about my parents?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, when do you want to talk about them?" asked Sirius.

"In a few days and defiantly after we get inside," said Harry.

"Sounds good to me," said Sirius and than he asked Dumbledore, "did you all figure out how to get in yet?"

"Yes, I think we have," said Dumbledore, "the only person who can open the gate is a potter, so in other words, Harry go open the gate."

Harry nervously walked toward the gate and put his hand on it and pushed. The gate did not shock him like it did Tonks earlier.

"so now what asked Harry.

"Would you please invite us in so we can come in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure come on in," said Harry.

So everyone started the five mile hike to the front door of the castle which takes about an hour to walk. When they make it to the front door and Tonks says, "Let's just check the wards on the door. Does that sound good to all of you?"

"Ah, I think she is starting to learn," said Harry.

Tonks starts to turn red from that statement and raises her wand to stun Harry when all of a sudden she is all the way back to the front gate and can not get back to where everyone else is.

"Why is Tonks gone?" asked Remus.

"I do not know," said Harry.

"The reason she is gone," said Dumbledore, "is she was thinking of hurting the master of the castle, and it was the wards that sent her just outside the property."

Wow, I did not know there was that kind of wards on the castle. Why did it send her send her back to the front gate when all she was going to try to do was stun me?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry once you touched the gate and it opened so the castle knew that you were a Potter and its master," said Dumbledore, "you are also the only person who can open all the doors of the castle until you give others permission to open certain doors."

"Ok, lets go in and than I will send Dobby to bring Tonks to the front door and I will invite her in," said Harry.

"Good plan," said Sirius.

"Sir, Can you please explain to Tonks what happened to her once I invite her back in?" asked Harry.

"Sure lets go in and get this over with," said Dumbledore.

So Harry opened the front door an was surprised by the décor and than invited everyone except for Tonks who was at the front gate and was extremely mad.

"Dobby," said Harry, "go to the front gate and bring Tonks here to the front door."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.

About five minutes latter Dobby and Tonks were at the door.

"Come in and do not try to hurt me or the castle will throw you out," said Harry.

"Why is that?" asked Tonks.

"Professor could you please explain to Tonks what happened to her and why?" asked Harry.

"Sure talk to the rest of you in a few minutes," said Dumbledore.

So Harry starts to look around the entrance hall and notices that the floor was Black Marble that was in laid with a red, a blue, and a yellow Marbles. He also noticed that the floor was also in laid with three metals which he thought they were Gold, Silver, and copper.

Harry than looked at the walls and noticed that most of the walls were bare except for the Family Crest on the wall across from the door they used to enter the castle from. The Family Crest was actually three crests. The smallest and oldest piece of the crest was of a Phoenix holding up the world with a white background. The last crest mentioned was being held up by a Golden Griffin and another Phoenix on a red background. This last crest is in the middle of the letter P in the most recent crest and the letter is being held up by a stag and had a Lilly on top of the letter P and had a red and white background. Under the family crest there was a massive fireplace.

He also noticed that the walls were covered in sandstone.

He looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it looked like the sky outside.

Tonks than walked up to Harry and said, "Sorry I was not going to hurt you."

"I knew that but he castle did not know that," said Harry.

Dobby just came in and said, "Dinner is ready and follow me to the dining room."

"Well Harry, sit at the head of the table," said Winky.

"Ok if I have to," said Harry.

**After Dinner**

"Well Harry," said Author, "see you tomorrow when I bring the rest of the family here for the rest of the summer, if that is ok with you?"

"Hey your family can stay here any time," said Harry , " use the Floo to get here tomorrow."

"So what is the name of the castle?" asked Author.

"By any chance Dobby do you know the name of the castle?" asked Harry.

"The name of the castle is The Lion's Den, Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.

"Well Mr. Weasley you heard the name of the castle, so say it at the Floo from your house tomorrow, and you will show up here in this room in the fireplace under the family crest so see you later Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"Well Harry, time to go to bed," said Remus.

"Dobby, where are the four rooms we will be staying in?" asked Harry.

"Follow me sirs and Mam," said Dobby, "you are staying in three of the four housing towers. Harry you are staying in the master's tower, Sirius and Remus you two are staying in the male guest tower, and Miss Tonks you are staying in the female guest tower."

"What is the fourth guest tower used for?" asked Harry, "and where do the house elves sleep?"

"The other housing tower is for the married guest, and the house elves live in a little hidden village on the castle property," said Dobby, "now come on follow me."

"So who is going to bed first?" asked Tonks.

"Well Tonks, sense you asked you will be the first to go to bed," said Harry.

"Why are you being so mean to me for?" asked Tonks.

"Sorry I am not trying to be mean. I figured that you would want to see your room first," said Harry and than he asked, "Dobby can we all go into the women's guest tower or is it that only Tonks and Winky that can go in there?"

"As of right we all can go into the tower until a girl or a women moves into the tower," said Dobby

"Sense Remus, Sirius, and I cannot go into that tower after tonight we will go there first," said Harry.

"How many room will we need in this tower for the summer and how many rooms are in a tower any way?" asked Sirius.

"I think we need fifty rooms to be safe," said Harry.

"there are a thousand rooms in each tower except for in the master's tower," said Dobby.

"Tonks you can choose whichever room you want after I choose Ginny's room and Hermione's room," said Harry.

"Ok, which rooms do you want to give Ginny and Hermione?" asked Tonks.

"The top most room is Ginny's and the room on the other side of that floor is Hermione's," said Harry.

"My room will be the room in the middle of the floor right below theirs," said Tonks, "so let's go in there and decorate my room."

"What color do you want the wall of your room to be?" asked Harry.

"I want my walls to start out white but I want them to be able to change color any time, but I do not want them to be able to turn Slytherin green," said Tonks.

"Dobby, change her walls' color please," said Harry.

"I would also like a queen size four poster with hangings that have the same ability as the walls but I want the sheets and blanket that stay hot pink," said Tonks.

"Winky, can you please make Tonks' bed the way she asked," said Harry.

"Where to next," asked Remus.

"We are going to the tower where all the guys area going to stay," said Harry.

So they went to the guys' tower.

"Hey what room do you want?" asked Remus.

"I do not know," said Sirius, "how about you?"

"I think I will take a room on the middle level of the tower," said Remus.

"I will take a room on the floor above yours," said Sirius.

In Remus' room he has a king size four poster with red hangings and blue bedding. Where as in Sirius' room he has a king size four poster as well, but his bedding is black and the hangings are red.

"I guess it is time to see my room," said Harry.

"Follow me, and before we can enter your rooms you have to put your right hand on the door and say your full name," said Dobby.

So Harry put his right hand on the door and said: "Harry James Potter, the last of the Potters."

When the door opened they saw a good sized red leather sofa with gold trim and a massive fireplace and one door not counting the one they entered from. They went through that door and found a small personal library going through the next door and going up a flight of stairs. They ended up in a good size dressing room going through one door in the room. They were in the bathroom which had a tub the size of an Olympic slimming pool and a shower that could fit ten people comfortably red and white marble. They went into the dressing room and left it through the only door in the room they had not yet been through. Going up another flight of stairs and through another door they ended up in the bed room which had a king size four poster that had gold hangings and red bedding.

"Well see you all in the morning I am going to bed and please leave my room," said Harry.

"Good night Harry," said everyone.

"Well boys I am going to bed see you two in the morning," said Tonks.

"See you in the morning Tonks," said Remus and Sirius.

"See you in the morning Moony, said Sirius.

"Same to you Padfoot," said Remus.

A/n thank you Bubblyshell22 for your review and please I would like more reviews from people just no flames please


End file.
